


Plain Paper

by siriuslywinchester



Series: Toro Brosso [16]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Gen, Origami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4436969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslywinchester/pseuds/siriuslywinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max finds Carlos creating origami masterpieces and tries to recreate one.</p><p>Inspired by <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mCp6l5gblJA">THIS</a> Toro Rosso video.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plain Paper

**Author's Note:**

> I have absolutely zero knowledge about origami and I'm sure it takes more than a matter of minutes, but lets pretend.

Max walked into the kitchen, ready to prepare himself lunch, but had todouble take.

Carlos was sat at the dining room table with a large stack of paper on one side of him and about 30 tiny shapes and figures scattered across the table in front of him.

"What the..." Max said, walking to the table and picking up a paper figure of a car, "How did...?"

He gaped at the table. There were all sorts of different figures: cats, cows, pigs, planes, cars, tractors, houses...

Carlos just grinned, quietly folding another sheet and placing it on the table.

It was the shape of a person.

Max sat beside him, his mouth hanging open as Carlos slid another sheet from his pile and within minutes had turned it into a replica of the STR-10.

"There you go," Carlos said, grinning.

Max stared at it for a while, his face splitting slowly into a huge grin. He had a strong urge to go and buy some crayons and colour it in.

"Can you teach me?" he asked his eyes wide with hope.

"How about you undo that one and re-fold it," Carlos said, "That's how I learned at first. The folds are there you just have to put them together in the correct order."

Max beamed, slowly unfolding the miniature STR-10 and flattening it out to an A4 sheet again.

\-----

It was almost midnight.

Max's face was filled with frustration. The stupid piece of paper he'd been trying to refold just wouldn't turn back into the stupid STR-10 and he was determined not to go to bed until he'd done it.

Carlos had headed up stairs long before, having filled the table with as many different figures as he had paper for.

 _One last try_ Max told himself, folding the edges he was sure were the first bits that needed doing.

He had half of the folds done when he realised it couldn't possibly be right. There was no room for some of the folds and what he had already looked nothing like it would turn into a car.

"URGH!" he shouted, scrunching the paper into a tight ball and throwing it across the room angrily.

He pushed himself to his feet and stomped up the stairs angrily, flinging his room door open and marching towards his bed. 

He was about to throw himself under the duvet when he noticed a sheet of paper on his pillow. It had a lot of pre-folded dints, each with a number written closely to it. Some sections of the page were coloured in reds, blues, yellows and reds. There was a sticky note attached to the front of it.

 _Fold in numerical order_. It was written in Carlos' handwriting.

Max sat on the bed, searching for the first number and beginning to fold, all the way up until he reach fold 236.

He held the figure on his hand, grinning manically as he stared at a tiny replica of his own race helmet.


End file.
